Paying Your Debts
by azscarecrow
Summary: Sequel to Tender Heart (mostly deals with the boys' bet)


Paying Your Debts

Scarecrow and Mrs. King: This is a sequel to Tender Heart. It's for those of you who wanted to know how the bet thing between Philip and Jamie turned out. I just wrote this, it wasn't originally planned, but when I started thinking about it I decided it'd be fun. Thanks to my brother for his help with what we would have done in this situation. This is going to start right where I left off, if you haven't read Tender Heart, you might not understand. So, here it is, (after a brief disclaimer). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I make zippo money wise. (Through the story or any where else for that matter.)

Amanda watched Lee's car leave, she smiled and turned to go into the house. She wanted to go up to her room, soak in a nice warm bubble bath, and think about the last few days and what they had brought. What she faced beyond that door, were to boys that had questions, and a bed on the line. 

"Mom, who was that guy?!" Jamie shouted out anxiously as he saw his mother come through the door.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Philip asked seconds later.

"What were you guys doing?" 

"Is he nice?"

"What's he like?"

"Does he like baseball?" Was the last question Philip could spit out before Amanda lifted her hand to signal that they should stop blurting out questions. 

"I have two ears, they can only hear one question at a time, and you two just shot off about a dozen of them. So if you really want to know, go up to your rooms, and we'll discuss this up there, where I won't have to get them from your grandmother as well." Amanda said trying to steady her breathing, she'd been startled by the firing squad and needed a little time to think about how she would answer them. 

The boys raced up stairs, they were both eager to hear the answers to their questions. They stood in the center of their room bouncing up and down on their toes like little girls who were too anxious to do anything else. 

Amanda took her time walking up the stairs, this wasn't something she looked forward to. Amanda opened the door, she wished she'd decided to go home with Lee, he didn't have kids with questions. She wished she'd been more discreet with her time with Lee, it wasn't everyday that they stood on her front door step to say good-bye, but this one time was bound to make everyone take notice and begin asking questions. 

"Philip?" Jamie paused and looked at his brother before Amanda came in. "Did that guy look like the guy in the gym to you?"

"Yeah, kind of." Philip began to think about what his brother had just told him.

"Do you think Mom's dating a detective?"

"Maybe, look, lets not jump to conclusions, I bet we'll figure it out, and don't ask Mom about it, it'll be more fun to sneak around find most of the answers for our selves, lets just settle the bet for now." Philip said. "Your bags in the closet for future reference." Philip felt he needed to add.

"Let's just ask, I think it'll be easier." Jamie wanted the answers to his questions now. "Oh, and the third cross bar beneath the bed is broken, and it kind of sticks up, you might want to be careful of that when you climb in at night." Jamie was determined to win. 

"Mr. Rocker always says we should assume, because it makes an ass out of 'u and me'." Philip told his brother quietly as his mom came in, she'd be upset if she heard him cuss, even if it was just to say what someone else had said first. 

"Alright, now one at a time." Amanda warned as she stepped into their room. Jamie began to giggle as he thought about what Philip had said on 'assume.' Amanda looked at her youngest son in annoyance. "Jamie, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." He said trying to contain the laughter. 

"Amanda, look if you guys aren't going to ask any questions." Amanda started and began to leave.

"No, we just have one question mom, just one." Philip blurted out before she left and shot his brother a dirty look.

"Fine, ask." Amanda told them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Philip asked. 

Amanda looked up to the ceiling, how did she answer that one. "Technically, no. But, kind of." Amanda decided to leave now, and avoid any more questions, figuring things out from there would be up to the boys. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Philip asked his brother.

  
"How am I supposed to know?" Jamie said, now barely containing himself.

"Jamie, it wasn't that funny. You're such a nerd, you have fifteen minutes to pack your bags, I want you out by the time I get back." Philip said picking up his baseball and glove.

"Who says you win?"

"Me." Philip started out the door.

"Well, I say you don't." Jamie protested. Jamie wanted to call it a draw, if it was a draw, he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch for a week, and Philip would get nothing. "I say it's a draw."

"To bad I'm older. My vote counts twice." Philip wanted to win; having a room to himself would be a nice change, even if it were for only a week. But then again, calling it a draw would mean that he kept the top bunk, and Jamie got nothing. "Fine, it's a draw. But I will win on the next bet. You can put your money on that." Philip said leaving the room, and Jamie, to his bottom bunk. 


End file.
